tankery_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
ARL-44
The ARL-44 is a tier 4 French heavy tank. Background Story The ARL-44 was a French Heavy Tank during the post war period after World War 2. Armed with a 90mm DCA45 main gun produced from 1949-1951 it was soon decided to be phased out in favor of the American M47 Patton. Playstyle Introduction -''' This tank has rather decent armor for its tier and a decent DPS, as it is a heavy tank, however, this comes at the cost of its reload speed and mobility, as the ARL-44 is slower than other tier 4s and has a below-average reload speed. 'Brawler -' This tank can be suited as a brawler, however, its mobility puts it at a great disadvantage, as it can't escape well if needed or get cover quickly, this makes it vulnerable at most time and hence as a brawler, it should always be played behind cover. You should also be weary of your slow reload speed, like many brawlers, they have good DPS and horrible reload times, so you should try to hide while reloading, or take advantage when an enemy misses. 'Sniper -' If you don't want to get close and let the enemy take advantage of your mobility, you can snipe as this tank has a decent shell-drop that you can get used to easily, you should either snipe on high-ground or flat-ground depending on the map and your preference, recommended at about 300-400m. Try not to get spotted as your mobility makes you vulnerable at almost all times, you should be able to tank some hits with your armour and health so you should be rather safe if nobody notices you. However, do not snipe on low slopes with this vehicle, as your gun elevation is rather horrible. 'Team cover -' This tank can also be played as a support cover tank, use your armor and health to cover your teammates and your large-profile will also help you do this, try to angle your armor as much so that you don't get penetrated, or about-face to your front. Let your teammates support you and fire at the enemies while you help them. 'What not to play as (subjective) -' This tank is ill-suited as a flanker or chaser, because of its lackluster mobility, you should always be careful with this tank, as you have a large-profile and cant run. '''Pros * Very capable gun. A reliable 257 damaging shell combined with good accuracy means that it can deliver firepower rather well. * Hull armor is pretty strong at 200. With some angling, you can be able to bounce shells of your tier. Not to mention that health is alright. * Despite lacking armor, the front of the turret is heavily angled at most points and can be able to bounce on some occasions. * Maneuverability is fairly decent overall at a modest top speed of 37 km/h. Cons * Slow turret traverse and acceleration means it can be easily flanked. * The turret is a massive weak-spot if a shell hits a flat angle at the front. * Reload time can be unbearable at times despite a decently hard hitting gun. * It will not be able to compete with tier 5s or 6s easily. Will mostly only be a valuable counter against tier 3s and a majority of tier 4s. * Large profile means the tank can be hit easily. Trivia * This tank was added in the Vive La France update. Category:France Category:Heavy Tanks Category:Tier 4